When the Insane Midget Met the Cocky Bastard
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: First meeting she was a midget, he was a bastard. Now in college she's still a insane midget and he's still a cocky bastard. Namine just wanted a peaceful college life. Too bad Roxas is her neighbor! Can she survive him long enough or fall for him instead
1. Prologue: How It Began

**Karin-chin: Yay! Another Namine fic! **

**Roxas: Except this time, it's only me with Namine! **

**Sora, Riku, Axel, and Demyz: WHAT!? **

**Karin-chin: Sorry, he's right, this is a Namixas fic**

**Sora, Axel, Demyx, and Riku: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Paring(s):**

**Namine/Roxas**

**Sora/Kairi**

**Axel/Larxene**

**Rating: T (for Teen) but it might be changed to "M" later on. **

**Summary: When they first met, she was a midget, he was a bastard. Now in college, she's still an insane midget and he's still a cocky bastard. Namine just wanted a normal college life, but that's not gonna happen as long as her neighbor is Roxas! **

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Kingdom Hearts

**

* * *

**

**Prologue: How it Began**

"BANZI!!!!!"

The pile of leaves was disrupted and flown into the air by an unknown force. The force was laughing as they picked themselves out of the autumn leaves with a big grin on their face. The teacher nearby just glared at the child for being so disruptive at recess. She had specifically told the children _NOT_ to play in the leaves!

The force, now known as a child, was a girl about the age of five, but due to height circumstances, she looked to be younger. Her big blue eyes shined with innocence and mischievousness at the same time behind big glasses as she stuck her tongue out at the old woman (A/n: picture the glasses to be the ones that Yamino wears from Matantei Loki Ragnarok or it's also known as Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok too). Her one inch passed shoulder length blonde hair was in two low messy pigtails. They bounced with every high jump she took instead of regular strides due to her excitement.

Unlike all the other girls in her class, the youth wore blue baggy jeans instead of those girly pink dresses that you couldn't run around in with blue and white sneakers. She also wore a white baggy t-shirt stopping at her knees and a big salmon colored madras that was down to the middle of her shin and the sleeves went five inches past her hands. Despite the increase of clumsiness, you hardly saw the young girl without the madras for it was a gift from her older brother who was in high school.

_PLOP!!!!_

The leaves were disrupted yet again as the youth jumped in for another round. She was the only one doing the disobeying act against their teacher, but she did not care. If they would rather play with silly jump ropes and hop scotch instead of getting the thrill of jumping into leaves, it was their loss.

You see, she didn't have much friends. Something to due with the fact that everyone thought she was kind of a weirdo (I mean, what girl likes bugs and ghosts while being a major tomboy? And can say that she'll rule the world one day stated so casually?). Heck, the only friends she had was her older brother and his long-term girlfriend who looked at her as a younger sister and the girl looked at her brother's girlfriend as an older sister. They were so kind to her. It didn't matter if she didn't have any other friends as long as she had them.

She guessed the reason she didn't have any friends was because she was kind of out there. So what if she was an occult manic? Or a tomboy? Or believed that Pudge, a fish that she feeds a peanut butter sandwich every Thursday living in the bay, controls the weather?

Her mom blamed it on her brother.

_BBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

The bell rang signaling that recess was over for the children. Everyone scrambled inside to continue on with class for the rest of the day. The blonde girl sighed sadly as she looked at the leaves wistfully. With one last look, the youth joined her classmates inside.

Who know that that afternoon would change her whole life…

* * *

"Quiet everyone, settle down" the teacher told her rough housing class. Each student ceased conversing with their friends and waited for their teacher to speak. The girl in the back was also listening at her table. 

She was the only one who didn't have someone sitting with them at a table.

"Now," the teacher cleared her throat as she began her announcement, "We have a new member in our class. Please treat him with respect and welcome him as you welcome your friends," she lectured them. When she was finished looking at them pointedly, she turned towards the doorway and gestured for someone to step in.

"Come now, don't be shy," she said.

As soon as their teacher said that, a boy appeared tentatively at the doorway. He stood at the front of the room uncertainly as everyone observed him. His golden blonde hair was spiky in a gravity defying way that reminded the girl of her brother's hair. However, his was like a whoosh or bed head instead of it being in all directions like her playful brother who she believed was actually a porcupine. His eyes were the color of the deep ocean shining with nervousness as the class stared back at him. He wore a blue t-shirt and beige shorts that stopped at his knees with navy sneakers.

He was a lady-killer, even at the age of five, that was for sure, the girl mused out as she remembered the same word her brother used when he was talking about some guy with red hair a year older than him. The girls were clearly smitten with the young boy as she noticed the hearts in her eyes and desperately trying to get his attention. Even the girl had to admit, he was cute, but it wasn't something to fuss over.

"Now class, this is Roxas Shihara. He moved here from Twilight Town. Please make him feel at home with us alright?" she asked looking straightly at some of the troublemakers in the class. They in turn, looked guilty at her.

"Moving on, today we'll be drawing pictures of anything that comes to mind. Whether it's your dog or a friend or—Yes?" she asked as she saw the girl with the oversized madras raise her hand, well, her hand covered by the sleeve but it was still her hand.

"Can we draw anything we want? Like zombies?" she asked curiously. The class snickered at her as the teacher frowned.

"No, none of that! No zombies allowed!" she snapped at the young girl. Everyone flinched except the girl as she just tilted her head to the side allowing some strands of hair to fall even more in her face.

"But you said—"

"Anything but zombies!" the teacher yelled out. The girl just shrugged and took out her art supplies nonchalantly making the teacher boil inside. This girl was definitely a pain like her brother all right!

"Roxas," the teacher said with a strained voice as she feared she might lash out at the blonde duplicate of her older brother that had left this school and never darkened her door again, "Please feel free to sit anywhere you like and get started on the assignment" she told him.

Roxas nodded and headed off.

* * *

The youth just hummed to herself a song that her brother was listening to called the Numa Numa as she drew her sketch. Since she couldn't do a sketch on zombies like she wanted, the girl had decided that she would draw a picture of Pudge the fish as a ghost/vampire fish while eating a peanut butter and blood sandwich and jumping into a pile of leaves. 

Too engrossed in her drawing, the youth did not notice that she had company nor did she notice the obvious glares of jealousy she was receiving the whole time. Perhaps her brother would like this picture. He always loved her art and even encouraged her to draw more of this occult stuff saying that she had the talent to become a manga artist one day. However, her mother protested immediately saying that she was going to be a lawyer yadda yadda yadda.

Seriously, she was five years old for crying out loud!

It was then that the girl noticed she had company when she felt a slight pressure of something on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly to see the new boy hovering over her with his chin resting on her shoulder. Definitely much too close for her comfort.

The youth squeaked when she saw him and almost jumped a foot in the air. Her heart pounded rapidly for being startled so much. She placed a sleeved hand to her chest to calm her fast beating heart as the other covered her picture.

Not knowing what to say, she just settled for asking what the heck he was doing.

"Um… can I help you?" she asked uncertainly. He didn't say anything, but he pointed to her covered paper. He wanted to see her paper, she concluded. Still, she was confused. Was he mute or was he really shy?

Realizing that she hadn't answered his question, the girl shook her head rapidly as if to tell him "no". Her work was private and only her brother and his girlfriend could see them. A lot of people just make fun of her for them. It wouldn't matter since she just punches them afterwards, but it still hurt. She was an artist after all you know. And artist can be sensitive when it comes to their artwork.

He didn't leave. Obviously, he was a stubborn one just as she was. She didn't even know _why _he wanted to look so bad. It was just a drawing really.

But then again, her desire to be alone and finish her drawing had overcome her stubbornness. With a sigh of annoyance and defeat, she handed him her drawing. He took it from her and examined it silently as she watched him with half-lidded eyes in boredom.

She was expecting him to just give her the drawing and leave, but she got this instead…

"It sucks"

* * *

The teacher just sat at her desk in boredom as she looked outside the window. At times like these, she wondered _why _she became a teacher in the first place. All the job does is watch over loud snot nose brats and lose more and more of her sanity with each passing day. 

With a sigh, she felt an ongoing headache as the children's voices of "FIGHT! FIGHT!" sounded in the background.

Wait—fight?

With a bad feeling in her gut, the teacher of the kindergarten class rose from her seat towards the commotion.

She had a _really_ bad feeling about this…

* * *

Roxas wiped his nose from the blood coming out as he sat on the ground. He glared at the punch giver as she stood before him with an angry flush across her face and her eyes shining with blue fire. 

She had punched him! The girl had punched him! She panted heavily as she glared down at him. Her chest was heaving up and down as her drawing was clutched close to her chest so much that her knuckles turned white.

They just stared at each other as the class was egging them on. They cheered for Roxas to get up and hit her back, but the teacher came before any more punching could take place.

"What is going on here?" she demanded.

"Weirdo punched Roxas in the face," a girl said as she pointed to the panting blonde accusingly. The audience nodded with her.

The girl didn't bother to protest for she was focused on glaring at the boy, and only at the boy. Her flushed face began to become normal again with each calming breath she took.

Now Roxas should've been afraid. He should've been crying like any other kid would when they got punched. He should've been blaming everything on her.

But for some reason, he didn't like her calm and collected as he just smirked at her.

"Nice look, insane midget"

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Roxas was rewarded with his goal of making her angry again. She was so angry, she pounced on him, pinning him to the ground, as she got ready to punch him again. The teacher screamed as she watched in horror as the girl punched Roxas again.

"YOU COCKY BASTARD!!!!!!"

That was the day Namine Haruchi met Roxas Shihara A.K.A the bastard from hell…

**

* * *

**

**Karin-chin: There we go! There's the prologue to my first Namixas chapter story! I hope you all liked it so far and please remember to review on the way out. **

**See you next time! **

**Ja ne! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Cocky Insanity 01: Namine

**Karin-chin: Yay! Reviews make a happy Karin! Thanks for the reviews! **

**Roxas, Sora, Riku, Axel, and Demyx: Then what makes you a mad Karin? **

**Karin-chin: Do you **_**really**_** what to know? **_**(evil music playing in the background as Karin-chin laughs evilly) **_

**Roxas, Sora, Axel, Demyx, Riku: **_**(shrink back in fear) **_**No thanks! **

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Kingdom Hearts… crud…

**

* * *

**

**Cocky Insanity 01: Namine**

Peace, Serenity, Tranquility—these are the qualities to describe this lovely morning. All was still as citizens awoke from their beds with a positive attitude. The bright weather to greet them and a promising new day. Yes, this is truly a morning of harmony…

Well, it would be if it wasn't for the Haruchi household…

* * *

"DAMN YOU SORA!!!!" screeched a small woman of twenty at the height of 4'8 as she chased down her victim. Her short one inch past her shoulders blonde hair was in disarray as the strands of messy hair were not bound in her usual pigtails. Her small somewhat scrawny form was decked out in a huge white t-shirt and black sweatpants. Her blue eyes were a blazed with fire as she picked up speed. 

As you can see, she didn't have a nice wake up call…

"I'M SORRY!!!!!" the victim apologized as he ran for his life, which right now was flashing before his eyes as he avoided the much smaller woman. He was at the age of thirty-three but he had all the aspects of a child. His midnight blue eyes were in a panic as sweat trickled down his face and wind was pushing through his brown spiky hair. His legs screamed for him to stop, but he ignored their protests. There was _NO WAY_ he was going to be killed by the young woman!

"SORRY'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH DAMMIT!!!!!" roared the blonde followed by a few crashes and bangs. The house rumbled from the force of the killer blonde.

A woman of thirty-three stood at the kitchen table calmly laying the plates out for breakfast. She was not bothered at all by the bangs and crashes throughout the house for she was used to this in her teenage years. However, she doubted the neighbors will appreciate the noise so early in the morning made by her husband and sister-in-law.

Her waist length auburn tresses were tied up in a ponytail as to not get it in the food. Her violet eyes were half-lidded in nonchalance when she heard her husband beg for mercy. Obviously, the blonde had caught him and now he was trying to make amends to his younger sibling. Nevertheless, the older woman doubted the blonde would give him said mercy for she was not that type of person.

Really, you'd think her husband would learn by now.

A crash sounded throughout the Haruchi household followed by a howl of pain and evil laughter for their victory. Her husband deserved it, the wife told herself sighing.

After all, no one wakes up Namine Haruchi by throwing cold water on her…

* * *

"It's your own fault for not waking up" the only male in the house grumbled out. On his head was a huge bump showing where the blonde had hit him. He winced when his hand rubbed it. A giggle sounded to his left signifying that his wife didn't share in his misery. 

"That's what you get, Nii-baka" the blonde teased as she took another chump of her coco puffs. The male just glared at her.

"Nami-chan, it's 'Nii-chan' not Nii-baka!" the "Older stupid brother" whined as the blonde just ignored him. (a/n: I don't think Japanese people actually say "Nii-baka". I just made that up from "Baka Onii-chan" since it was shorter)

"She's right, Sora" the auburn haired woman chimed in. "You shouldn't throw cold water on people even if they don't wake up the first fifty-seven times you yelled for them to get up" she smirked at her husband. The blonde just had an embarrassed flush on her face for being a heavy sleeper. It wasn't her fault she sleeps like a log!

"_But Kai-ri_!" the male, Sora Haruchi, whined as his arms flared wildly up and down. "I was only trying to be a responsible brother and wake up his precious little sister from her deep sleep!" he protested dramatically earning a bored look from the blonde and a sweardrop from the auburn haired woman, Kairi Haruchi.

"I mean, who else will look after this lovable—yet violent, yes, very violent—chibi? Is it a crime for an older brother to love his little sister so much that he wants to be the one she wakes up to?!" Sora cried dramatically as he ended his speech by hugging the blonde to his chest. The blonde's response was giving him a square punch in the face as she ate her rice ball sporting a dry look.

"You're acting like a nagging wife who's husband doesn't pay attention to her," the blonde told him bluntly.

Namine Haruchi was now twenty-years-old. Still very small for her age, the blonde had a height complex and violent temper (yes, very violent). She was currently living with her brother and his wife in Tokyo, Japan for the past thirteen years. Graduating two years ago from Chisaku High and working part time for the past year and a half, she had street smarts and school smarts. However, despite the grand knowledge and adult life, there's one thing that will never change.

Namine's still insane…

No, even more than insane, she's a complete manic! It's a miracle that her brother had lived this long!

Sora gasped and wept in a corner crying about how cruel his sister was. Kairi just sweatdropped as Namine continued eating her meal in boredom.

"Namine-san, did you sleep well last night?" Kairi inquired ignoring her husband. Namine ceased her eating and looked at her sister-in-law confused.

"Despite having porcupine's wake up call, yeah I guess so" Namine replied as she took a bite out of her miso ramen. "Why do you ask?" she asked the older woman.

Sora appeared out of nowhere and tsked while shaking his head.

"Nami-chan, are you really _that_ unaware of what goes on around you?" Sora asked his younger sibling. Namine tended to be blunt and ignore her surroundings at times.

_So Uncute! _Sora cried anime tears. Namine had too many unattractive qualities; it was a given fact. It's not like he didn't find them cute (oh no, he practically spins her around the room exclaiming how cute she is when she displays her habits, whether good or bad) but no sane guy would be attracted to a blunt, temperamental, ill-mannered, insane, smartass, midget! He does want to be an uncle one day you know!

"What do you mean, Sora?" Namine asked suspiciously, as she flicked her chopsticks at his forehead making a direct hit. "I don't have work today so what's with the wake up call and overly dramatic attitude?" she demanded.

"You really forgot, didn't you?" Sora and Kairi asked as two big sweardrops were apparent and they bowed their heads in hopelessness.

"Forgot what?" Namine asked.

"Nami-chan, Nami-chan, Nami-chan" Sora said while shaking his head as if he was ashamed. He placed a hand on her shoulder and motioned for Namine to come closer. She complied and waited for her brother to spill.

"You're going leaving for college in America today…"

"... OH CRAP!!!!"

_

* * *

_

_CRASH!!!!_

_BOOM!!!!_

_BANG!!!!_

The two other occupants at the table just sat calmly as the blonde of the household scrambled to get ready for her trip. The house was once again in an uproar because of Namine.

Sora wiped a fake tear from his eye as he sniffled.

"They grow up so fast," he said sniffling.

"Sora, are you sure you're okay with this?" Kairi asked her husband. Despite the violence and teasing, the two siblings were very close. She knew how much Sora was hurting to be separated from his younger sibling. They had never been separated like this before. When Sora moved out, Namine went with him despite their mother's protests. They did everything together. At times, Kairi was jealous of the unrivaled sibling bond that she herself couldn't have with her younger sister.

It was really cruel to separate them like this.

"It's not like I have a say," Sora said seriously as he laid back in his chair looking at the ceiling in sadness. "Mom wants Namine to be a lawyer, and what better place there is than Harvard University in America," Sora said depressed.

It was true; their mother had high expectations of Namine, even when she was a child. In fact, the only reason she let Namine stay with Sora was if Namine had good grades and graduated with honors. Because of that, Namine had received a full scholarship to the University of Harvard in America. At first, Namine didn't want to leave because of her brother, but their mother had her ways of making Sora convince her otherwise.

"Maybe if I was a little smarter, Namine wouldn't be the one suffering like this," Sora said in gloom as he remembered how their mother looked at him as the family's greatest shame. He wasn't smart nor talented, but Namine and Kairi loved him all the same. Kairi hugged her husband in sympathy, as she knew the pain he was going through.

"It's not your fault," she told him. "Besides, Namine doesn't mind going to Harvard. She's just grateful that she'll be able to get a good education and make you proud of her. Just as you were proud of her when she held up that diploma two years ago. She graduated just for you Sora" Kairi choked out as she felt tears coming on.

Sora hugged his wife tightly. A bitter smile was on his face at the memory. He remembered when they called her name. When she walked on the stage. When she held up the diploma and grinned straight at him as if she was saying, "I won this for you".

He crushed his selfishness away for the moment and concentrated on other things. His sister was getting grand opportunities. She was going off into the world and being her own person. Whether she pursued a career in law or a career in art, which he believed she was much better suited for, she was going to be the best she could be. She was going to be famous and happy. She was an adult now, not a child anymore, Sora told himself.

But sometimes, he wished she never grew up.

* * *

"Flight 31 to Massachusetts now boarding. Repeat: flight to Massachusetts now boarding" the voice said over the intercom. Namine turned to Kairi and Sora sadly. That was her flight. This was it, she was leaving them. 

"You'll do great" Kairi encouraged with a soft smile. Namine nodded and hugged her. They stayed like that for about a minute before Namine released her and looked sadly to he brother, her only brother. Her only brother whom she loved so much and would do anything for him to keep him happy.

Tears gathered in her eyes as she ran to him and hugged him tightly. So tightly, that she was afraid he might fade away from her; he also clung to her as strongly. They didn't want this. They didn't want to be separated. It was wrong for them to be apart.

"You're gonna do great, Namine" Sora whispered. "You're not like everyone else. You're unique and will do great things with your talents. You're going to get that diploma from Harvard Namine; there's no mistake about it," he said with conviction.

"I'm doing it for you," she told him sniffling. "I'm going to hold that diploma in my hand just for you"

"Then I'll be there" Sora told her as they were still in their embrace. "I'll be there to see you grab that diploma. I'll be there to see you grinning at me, telling me, that you were proud to see me there looking up at you"

"Promise you'll be there? I want to see you there. I want you to be the first person I see in that sea of faces in the audience," Namine told him. The passengers were all boarding with their tickets now.

"I promise" Sora told her. They gave each other one last hug before releasing each other. However, just as Namine had grabbed her suitcase and was about to head over to the ticket person, Sora grabbed her wrist and placed something in her hand.

Namine gazed at the item in confusion. It was her old inhaler. She had asthma when she was younger, but hadn't had an attack since she was twelve. Sora noticed her questioning gaze and shrugged his shoulders.

"Just in case" he told her. "Since I'm not going to be there. It's just in case," he said. Namine was just about to tell him she didn't need it, but held back the blunt comment and just clutched the item to her practically flat bosom.

Namine then went over to the ticket lady and got her ticket. Before she boarded however, she turned to her two best friends. She looked into the eyes of her most important person, her brother, and grinned.

"You'll see Sora!" she shouted to him grinning. "You'll definitely see me holding that diploma!" she shouted to him and waved.

Sora grinned back at her. Yes, this was his sister. His insane, violent, ill-mannered, small, undeveloped, and scrawny sister. It was strange looking at her from here, he mused. She still had the baggy blue jeans, the old sneakers, the big black t-shirt, and the plaid cotton maroon/salmon, with some light blue lines in the pattern, madras that was too big for her still with the ends down to above her knees and the sleeves down between her knuckles. Her big glasses reflected her eyes shining in innocence of a child as her short blonde hair was bound in two low pigtails. But she was no longer a child, she was a young woman.

His pride and joy, there she was grinning at him, and he couldn't help but grin back and wave to her just as enthusiastically.

Namine, seeing that her brother had waved back, turned to board the plane. The plane that would take her to America and away from the comforts of Japan and her big brother.

* * *

"You did the right thing, Sora" Kairi said to him as they watched his sister go. "She's going to accomplish so many things, you know" Kairi told him as they waited for the plane to take off. 

"Yeah, she is" Sora sighed with a sad smile on his face. The plane then was preparing to take off. He could've sworn he saw Namine waving at him from a window so he unconsciously waved back with a soft smile.

He just hoped that Namine wouldn't leave him behind in the process…

**

* * *

**

**Karin-chin: Awww **_**(sniffles) **_**That was so sad! Why did I have to separate such a powerful sibling bond!? That's just wrong! **

**Roxas: Well, there would be no story and besides, when am I coming in? **

**Karin-chin: Later**

**Roxas: That doesn't answer my question!**

**Karin-chin: yes it does**

**Roxas: Not specifically**

**Karin-chin: Well, you didn't ask for specifics! **

**Roxas: **_**(grumbles about the author being too literal) **_

**Karin-chin: Anyway, so what's going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter! **

**Roxas: Which hopefully I'll be in**

**Karin-chin: I'm not making any promises**

**See ya next time!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	3. Cocky Insanity 02: Arrival

**Karin-chin: Whoo! Sorry it took so long for this to come out. Busy with other stories and such. Really sorry.**

**Roxas: For once, she's actually telling the truth**

**Sora: They give her so much schoolwork. Oh the horrors of high school!**

**Axel: Just wait until you get to college**

**Karin-chin: Great, now I can look forward to dying because my homework buried me alive. Thanks a lot Axel**

**Axel: Sure!**

**Demyx: I thought you didn't go to college**

**Axel: She doesn't need to know that**

**Sora: Don't worry Karin-chin! At least you'll die healthy and not from a cold**

**Riku: That would also explain her absence from writing **

**Roxas: She had a cold? When?**

**Karin-chin: Last week, but don't worry readers! I'm still alive and healthy**

**Axel: Good thing too, they'd probably spit on your grave because you died before updating**

**Karin-chin: EH?!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, just the plot of this story.

**

* * *

**

**Japanese Dictionary:**

**Souka**- I see

**Daijobou ka**- Are you all right?

**Hai**- Yes

**Oi**- Hey

**Baka**- idiot, moron

**Youjo**- little girl

**Mage**- old Japanese hairstyle

**Moshi Moshi**- Hello? (Usually used for answering the phone)

**Gomen**- I'm sorry

**Ja ne**- see ya, bye

**Onii-chan/san/sama**- Older brother ("Nii" is the hip form of "Onii"; "Aniki" is also used")

**Onee-chan/san/sama**- Older sister ("Nee" is the hip form of "Onee"; "Aniki" is also used")

**Kaijuu**- monster

**Nani**- what

**Gomen nasai**- I'm very/really sorry

**

* * *

**

**Replies to Reviewers from Cocky Insanity 01:**

**Lebrezie—**You'll have to continue reading to find out how everything's going to work out.

**ForteEXEMaster—**Yes, I feel bad for Roxas too.

**X-The Random Vampire-X—**Poor Sora indeed. He's a great brother in my opinion, though he did corrupt Namine into the insane person that she is in the first place, oh well, that what makes it fun!

**Charlotta Inkwell—**I'm so honored you would put my story on the greatness of the stories you listed levels. It truly made my day.

**Dragongirl1—**Yeah, it does seem like Spencer and Lilo, doesn't it?

**

* * *

**

**Cocky Insanity 02: Arrival**

The doors opened allowing the passengers to file out of the aircraft. Each walked out one by one in no hurry at all without a care in the world.

However, one seemed to be in a completely different ball game.

Namine Haruchi scrambled out of the plane in desperation, not bothering to apologize to the people she knocked into while she was on her race trip. Some people glared at her while others just ignored her choosing to just leave it be and go get their luggage.

Now you're probably all wondering why the heck Namine was being a rude passerby to all these lovely people. Well, readers, the answer is simple.

_BLAH!!!!_

Namine made choking noises as she spilled her guts out in the nearest trash can. Her stomach was like a death trap rollercoaster going upside down over and over again. People walking by stared at her as they passed while others silently giggled at her predicament. Some looked at her in concern before shrugging it off and joining their comrades.

Once said female was done from blowing her chunks, she rose up from the trashcan and walked off as if she had never been throwing up a second ago. She curiously looked around in wonder and awe obviously not being in an American airport before. Scratch that, she's never been in an airport until this morning back in Japan!

Namine laid a hand on her stomach as she felt a slight queasiness. Apparently she was still feeling the aftermath of being on a plane for the first time. She knew she shouldn't have eaten all those onion buns from the airport while the plane was in slight turbulence for a few moments. She really needed to listen to Sora's useless advice on travel once in a while.

_It isn't my fault I'm amaxophobic! _Namine thought grudgingly. Ever since she was little, she hated riding in cars for they made her dizzy and "swirly eyed" as Sora put it. So, she had to use a moped or walk to get from place to place. She didn't mind it, but the fact that she would have to take a taxi to the college campus didn't make her a happy camper.

Once Namine was done with ordering up a taxi, she walked over to one of the seats and waited for the receptionist to ring her up. She tapped her fingers on her thighs in impatience. Her eyebrows furrowed as she turned to look at the clock. Since time was different here, she had arrived in the morning. It felt really strange and the fact that it was almost dinner time over in Japan didn't help much.

Her eyes darted to the clock again. It was only five seconds and yet she was anxious. She scolded herself and turned away from the clock. About thirty seconds later, she did it again. This time she slapped herself just to make her stop.

"Stop looking at the clock" she muttered to herself. She tapped her fingers again in utter boredom. Without realizing it, her head turned to the clock once more, "Crap!"

Namine took a deep breath and willed herself to not look at the clock. Kairi had told her dozens of times that looking at the clock will only make time go slower, and Namine definitely didn't want to sit here longer than what was required. She knows this because she did it a million times at Sora's wedding. Kairi was not pleased that the maid of honor was constantly—very conspicuously, she might add—looking at the clock. It didn't help her mood that the male Haruchi was doing the same.

Kairi didn't know if they were older and younger siblings or twins at times.

Moving on to the present, Namine had gotten bored of tapping and had gone into her habit of lightly slapping her hands on her thighs when she was bored. A habit which she and her brother share in the efforts to cure their boredom.

Once again, she turned to the clock. She growled and bonked herself on the head. She then shook it side to side rapidly as if she was trying to shake out her thoughts. Must not look at the clock.

"Don't look at the clock. Don't look at the clock. Don't look at the clock. Don't look at the clock," Namine repeated to herself.

Three seconds later…

"DAMMIT!!!!"

* * *

"Ms. Haruchi, your taxi is here" the receptionist chimed in the microphone. She sweatdropped when she caught sight of said midget banging her head against the support pole. "Ms. Haruchi, we don't appreciate blood on the carpets. Thanks"

* * *

"Ow. I feel like I have a fricken hang over," Namine muttered when she got into the cab's shotgun. She rubbed her forehead to ease its pain. A chuckle sounded beside her causing her to turn her attention to the driver. 

"Looked at the clock too much I presume?" he asked amused. Namine's face lit up as she realized he spoke to her in fluent Japanese. That's a relief for she thought she would have to use her English to talk to him.

Translation: Her English sucks as bad as no pocky supply for months.

"You speak Japanese?" she asked him in her native language. The male beside her looked to be only a couple of years older than herself with vibrant red hair spiked up—Namine wondered if you could stab someone with it—and green eyes. He had two red upside down triangle marks, one on each side of his face below his eyes.

"Well my cousin is from Japan. It was a real pain to learn a whole new entire alphabet, but I see it came in handy" the male replied.

"Really, who's your cousin?" Namine asked. Since it was about an hour to the campus, she might as well make small talk. Maybe it would keep her distracted from the car ride. Curse cars and their ability to make her dizzy. The government was truly out to get her.

"You wouldn't know him" the driver replied. He begun to start up the car, "But I did have to teach him English. That was a real pain, let me tell you, but now you would think he was born in America like most of the population here," he explained to her.

"Ah, Souka" Namine replied with a nod of the head.

"He's actually going to college here. Harvard just like you actually" the male replied. "Maybe you'll run into him sometime. I'm sure he would like to speak to a fellow Japanese person," the driver told her.

Namine nodded again to show she was listening. She was currently looking outside the window to see what sights there are in America. She felt her heart pound in excitement, as she had never been outside of Japan.

However, her excitement soon ended when she realized the images seemed to be going too fast for her own good and she began to feel dizzy. Oh great, the queasiness is back with a vengeance.

"Daijobou ka?" the redhead asked in concern.

"Hai, I'm just having a swirly eyed moment" Namine replied weakly as she massaged her head.

"Swirly eyed moment…?" the driver asked confused. Although, after a few seconds, he began laughing. The cab came to a stop at a red light as he continued his laughter. How the male could laugh and drive perfectly Namine would probably never know.

"You're a real funny little girl," the driver told her after his laughing fest. Namine felt her eye twitch at that statement.

"Oi! I'm no little girl! I'm twenty years old, baka!" Namine told him. This man had infuriated her with his short comment. Usually anyone who made midget jokes around her ended up in the hospital for two months, sometimes more.

However, the male just chuckled at her retort. The cab turned a left as he looked at the female beside him. She may be twenty, but she sure looked like a child to him. Especially since she was pouting and crossing her arms like a child would do if they were denied ice cream.

"Nn, what's your name?" the driver asked.

"Haruchi Namine" Namine answered grumbling.

"Takahaishi Axel at your service, youjo" the driver, Axel, replied.

"Not a youjo!" was all Namine replied before sticking her tongue out at him. Axel glanced at her.

"From where I'm sitting you sure seem like a youjo" Axel told her. Instead of a retort, Namine bonked him on the head with her fist. An anger mark appeared on Axel's forehead.

"OW!! What the hell was that for?!" Axel exclaimed.

"I'm not a youjo, Baka Mage!" Namine shouted back (Note: Axel really doesn't have an old Japanese hairstyle; Namine just wants to insult him.). She whacked him again as to show him that she was serious. Axel growled out and retaliated quickly thus triggering a whack fight.

"Don't insult my hair!" he whacked her back. She retaliated with as more force. The cycle just kept going on really.

Too engrossed in their fight, the two occupants of the taxi never watched where they were going on the road.

"HOLY CRAP!!!"

* * *

Sora Haruchi was sitting watching his and Namine's favorite Disney movie _The Little Mermaid _when the phone suddenly rang. It was almost nine o'clock; this caused Sora to wonder what nut would be calling at this hour. 

"Moshi Moshi?" Sora answered the phone since his wife had gone to bed early due to the fact that she had a meeting tomorrow morning. His face brightened up when he heard the voice on the other line, "Ah, Nami-chan! How's America so far?"

"Um… I made a new friend," replied Namine.

"That's great! Who is she?" Sora asked excitedly. Namine was just about to answer when another voice in the background caught his attention.

"Oi youjo, the food's here" a male voice sounded. Sora nearly dropped the phone from the shock.

"Namine, is your friend a guy?!" Sora exclaimed over the phone.

"Gomen Sora, but I have to go now. I was just checking in to tell you I'm still alive. Ja ne!" with that, the midget hung up leaving a shellshock Sora in her wake.

"Sora, what was with the yelling?" Kairi Haruchi asked tiredly as she entered the living room. She noticed he was silent and not moving so she approached him worriedly. "Daijobou ka?"

Her answer was Sora promptly fainting off the couch.

* * *

"So, what did you brother want?" Axel asked as he and Namine ate Chinese food in the restaurant beside the park. Namine had just been done talking to her brother from a pay phone outside the small restaurant. 

"I just wanted to call him to let him know I'm still alive and well," Namine told him as she bit into a piece of chicken. "He was probably watching the little mermaid when I called"

Axel chose to ignore the question in his head about why her brother was watching a kiddy movie and ask about more important matters.

"Did you tell him about the…" Axel trailed off. From what Namine told him so far, her older brother seemed very over-protective. He didn't want that guy coming to kill him in his sleep if he found out about what had happened earlier.

"About the fact that the taxi cab crashed into a tree in the park?" Namine finished for him. Axel nodded. "No, I didn't. I think that detail was better left unsaid" she replied. She then took a sip of her coke as her blue eyes peeked at the totaled taxicab outside. It was still crashed into the same tree where they had left it.

It had happened so fast, but luckily no one was hurt or anything. The two whacking adults didn't realize they went off the road straight into the park. They were about to drive straight into the lake if they didn't notice it in time.

She remembered that both Axel and her had grabbed the steering wheel and turned it different ways resulting in another battle between them. It didn't last long though for the next thing they both knew was that the front of the cab crashed right into a tree.

Now that she looked back on it, she had to chuckle at the short moments of comical relief. Axel seemed to realize what she was thinking about for he joined in with her. The whole situation was hilarious in itself if they looked at it really.

Since the two of them were just fine—they did sit in the cab after it had crashed shell-shocked for a minute or two after their senses came back to them—they had decided to just get something to eat to pass the time and figure out a solution to their current problem.

"I'm never going in a cab with you at the wheel ever again," Namine told the redhead bluntly.

"I'm never getting in a car with you again," Axel told her smirking. Sane people would be yelling at each other and threatening a lawsuit instead of eating lunch with the person who caused the crash, and yet here both of them were, eating together with no trace of malice for each other on what had occurred minutes beforehand.

But then again, Namine never had any sanity to begin with.

"Well, I guess we should get going" Axel told her as he gazed at his watch. "The college campus is a couple of hours away on foot"

"Ah, let's get going then" Namine replied as she paid for the meal. It was the least she could do since it was _his_ cab that was wrecked.

* * *

"Um… Sora?" Kairi asked uncertainly. Her husband was currently in a fetal position on the floor staring wide eyed into space muttering something about "My poor baby" and "innocence lost by some punk" 

At this, Kairi just sweatdropped at her husband's overreacting personality.

* * *

"Okay, I understand that we had to walk to the campus on foot" Namine said. 

"Yeah"

"And I understand that we would pass through some alleyways for shortcuts"

"Of course"

"But what I don't understand," Namine began, "Is how we stumbled upon a raccoons' feeding spot" she finished with pointing to the surrounding raccoons who were currently growling at the two adults.

"Beats me" Axel told her shrugging. "Should we run?" he asked her.

"No, I read somewhere that raccoons can smell fear. Best not excite them," Namine told him nonchalantly as if they both weren't surrounded by man-eating raccoons.

"Sure" Axel agreed. "Then what do we do?"

"Negotiate" Namine replied simply. Axel sweatdropped at her apparent mentalness.

This girl was definitely an escapee from the asylum for sure.

* * *

"Sora, you're overreacting" Kairi told him as she watched him packing their suitcases. 

"I know what I heard Kairi!" Sora exclaimed. "There was a _guy_ with Namine! A GUY!!"

"It's not like he's molesting her, Sora" Kairi told him attempting to lighten his mood.

However, it had the exact opposite…

"MY BABY'S BEING RAPED!!! ONII-CHAN'S COMING NAMINE!!!"

Kairi's sweatdrop doubled in size at Sora's frantic panic attack.

_At times like these, I wonder how did I fall for this guy._

* * *

"I didn't think it was possible, but you just beat my 1-10 scale of insanity rating," Axel said as he watched Namine wave goodbye to the raccoons. 

"I told you; give them something shiny and they'll love you," Namine told him as she walked up to him.

"Heh, no kidding" Axel said recalling when Namine had started raccoon noises causing the raccoons to stop growling at them. A few seconds latter, they were treating her like a fellow raccoon.

Hell, they even guided them through the dark to the Harvard campus!

"So, what did you give them anyway?" Axel asked as he and Namine walked across the nearly deserted campus since it was becoming dark out.

"Oh, nothing special," Namine told him while waving a hand, "Just your watch"

"MY WHAT?!" and sure enough, the said item wasn't on his wrist anymore. "WHY YOU LITTLE—"

"I'M NOT LITTLE!!" Namine yelled, but soon began to run away from the angry Axel.

"GET BACK HERE YOU MIDGET!!!"

* * *

"Sora, you can't be serious," Kairi said as she stared at the fully packed suitcases. She wouldn't be surprised in a couple of minutes they'll have the phone ringing from the complaints the neighbors want to give them… again. 

"I can't take it anymore Kairi!" Sora told her. "I need to see if Namine is fine"

"It hasn't even been 24 hours and you're crazy," Kairi scolded whacking him on the head "Just think of how you'll be for the rest of Namine-san's school year if this keeps up"

"B-but Kairi!" Sora began whining resulting in another whack. It seems that if Namine can't literally whack some sense into him, Kairi will have to whack him to his senses—literally.

"Honestly Sora, don't you know Namine-san enough to know that she wouldn't go with a guy just like that?" Kairi asked aspirated.

"Yes, but what if they promised her something really delicious? You know how much she loves food!" Sora told her. "They could easily have their way with her if she's promised food!"

…

…

…

"HOLD ON NAMINE!!! ONEE-CHAN'S COMING!!!" Kairi shouted as she grabbed the suitcase packed for her and ran out the door stepping on her husband in the process.

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile with our favorite Midget_

"I said I was sorry," Namine muttered as she rubbed her head from the intense noogie Axel gave her. She cried anime tears as she recalled the noogie.

"Sorry isn't going to get my watch back," Axel told her. He had an ice pack to his cheek where Namine punched him. Man, for a midget, she could sure pack a punch!

"Oh, and I'm sure you would much rather die by man-eating raccoons" Namine told him glaring.

"Oh please, they were not man-eating raccoons," Axel told her. "Raccoons aren't even cannibals"

"How do you know that?" Namine asked, "For all we know humans could be wrong about raccoons. I mean, we can't speak raccoon, can we?"

"You just did minutes ago!" Axel yelled at her as an anger mark appeared on his head.

"I was speaking squirrel, baka!" she yelled back at him. Her anger mark clear on her head.

Axel just stopped glaring as he stared at her. All of a sudden, he burst out into laughter. Namine's anger soon turned into confusion. What was so funny?

"That's-" laugh"-got to be-" laugh "-the dumbest thing-" laugh "-you ever said-" laugh "-to me so far!" Axel told her in between laughs. Namine blushed in embarrassment. It wasn't her fault her squirrel talk could only be understood by raccoons!

"So what? It still saved us from being eaten" Namine huffed and crossed her arms. The red hue on her cheeks slowly disappearing. Axel stopped his laughing and placed a hand on top of her head.

"Well, Namine, thanks for saving me from being eaten" he told her smiling. "I hope to see you again soon" Axel said and then ruffled her hair a little before turning around to leave. Namine stared after him with a grin on her face, glad that she actually made a friend besides Sora and Kairi. Maybe she should buy him a new watch when she gets the chance.

"Even if you squirrel talk downright sucks. Ja ne, Kaijuu!"

Nevermind; screw that last thought!

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Haruchi, I hope you both learn from this and not disturb the peace again or else we'll really have to arrest you" the police officer told Kairi and Sora on their front lawn. 

Both wife and husband nodded miserably. Their neighbors seemed to have the last straw and called to cops for "disturbing the peace".

"Good, now you will be put on house arrest for the next month is that clear?"

"NANI?!"

* * *

"Hmm, let's see here" Namine muttered as she walked along the corridor. She was currently heading towards her dorm room. She read in the program that she would have her own room but she shared the bathroom connecting the room with someone else meaning that she was technically living with someone. "I hope they're nice and like zombies," Namine said to herself as she stood in front of her room. 

With a deep breath and the shut of her eyes, Namine grabbed the handle and opened the door. Her ears registered to silence before noises caught her attention; very, very weird noises.

As soon as Namine's eyes opened, they were wide while her cheeks stained a dark red. She squeaked out as her poor virgin eyes caught upon a very intimate—and indecent, she might add since both partners were only in their underwear and kept going—moment.

"G-gomen Nasai!!!" she squeaked and slammed the door quickly. She slid down the closed door until she was sitting on the floor of the hallway. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest as her cheeks tinged a red that would rival a tomato. She placed a hand over her beating heart in an effort to calm it down from beating against her ribcage. Her breaths were deep and slow as to aid in the calming of her heart.

_I can't believe I just walked in on someone doing __**that**_She thought embarrassed. _I never even made that mistake with Sora and Kairi! _

It was a few seconds before something dawned on Namine. This was _her_ room. How dare they do their unholy act in _her_ room! If they want a room, do it in their own! Not hers thank you very much!

With that determination in mind, Namine stood up with fire in her blue eyes. She swiftly turned to face the door intent of getting those hormone driven college students _out_ of her room for good.

Completely forgetting what those hormone driven college students were currently doing, Namine slammed open the door intent on telling them off right then and there.

However, that soon changed when she opened the door.

"OH MY FRICKEN GOD!!!!"

**

* * *

**

**02/02/08:**

**Karin-chin: Yay! Finally done the next chapter! I actually had this started a little while back, but I haven't had much motivation to finish it until I passed all my midterms!**

**Sora: We're so proud of you Karin-chin! **

**Axel: At least you're still alive after that hectic ordeal. **

**Demyx: Let's all get cookies or something to celebrate!**

**Riku: You just want to have cookies**

**Roxas: Doesn't mattered to me. She could've failed for all I care**

**Sora: But if she failed, then her parents would probably take away the computer from her**

**Karin-chin: Mmhmm, very true **_**(chomps on a cookie)**_

**Roxas: O.O I take back what I said. Thank god she didn't fail**

**Axel: You just want her to write more stories with you in them**

**Roxas: of course! Speaking of which… WHY WASN'T **_**I **_**IN THIS CHAPTER?!**

**Karin-chin: Like I said, I didn't make any promises**

**Roxas: Evil woman**

**Demyx: Anyway, tune in next time for "When the Insane Midget Met the Cocky Bastard". Author-chan hopes you enjoyed this chapter and she wants you to review please. **

**Riku: Or else the raccoons will come after you**

**Axel: The man-eating raccoons, I might add**

**Karin-chin, Demyx, Sora, Roxas, Riku, and Axel: ja ne!**

**PLEASE REIVEW!!!**


	4. Cocky Insanity 03: Hell

03/15/08:

**03/15/08:**

**Karin-chan: Whoo! Another update from me! I'm very happy to be updating this!**

**Roxas: Are you sure it's not the angry mob in the background?**

**Karin-chan: Erm… I'm sure… heheh…**

**Axel: She fainted from fear**

**Riku: I would too if I was being glared at by an angry mob**

**Sora: Who have pointy things, very pointy things that can hurt people**

**Demyx: like scissors**

**Fangirls: OMG! It's the guys from Kingdom Hearts! **

**Axel, Sora, Demyx, Roxas, and Riku: …Oh crap… **_**(faint) **_

**Disclaimer: **The author is still fainted so here's some random guy holding up a sign saying "I don't own Kingdom Hearts… Ooh, a cookie!"

**Replies to Reviewers from Cocky Insanity 02:**

**Cole- **Sorry for the delay. Here's the next update!

**Kit-Kat-Wafer- **I'm glad this story is so entertaining for you. I hope you will continue to see it that way.

**Lebrezie- **I really enjoyed your review. It made me laugh a couple of times. It's pleases me that my stories have that effect on you. I never had a pet squirrel before, only dogs, but I believe my current dog is the reincarnation of my first dog since they're identical in both appearance and personality. Yeah, I feel bad for Sora too.

**Wozza33- **When I was writing the Sora and Kairi scenes, I couldn't stop laughing myself. I was looking at the scene as I was laughing, and in between laughs I said, "I can't believe I just came up with this".

**Tsuki Miyamoto- **yes, 'cause man-eating raccoons kick butt! It will please you when I say that the man-eating raccoons shall return! And so will Sora and Kairi.

**No name- **I'm glad you're eager for this story's next chapter. Enjoy!

**Angledawn- **hehe. You do have a point there. I do see some Tamaki/Haruhi stuff in there as well as Natsume/Mikan.

**--**

**Japanese Dictionary: **

**Kami-sama- **God

**Urusai- **Shut up, be quiet

**Nani- **what

**Imouto- **little sister

**Kuso- **Damn, Dammit

**Hai- **yes

**Oi- **hey

**Busotsuki- **Liar

**Ne- **right?

**Youjo- **little girl

**--**

**Cocky Insanity 03: Hell**

A groan escaped her lips as her blue eyes creaked open. However, due to the light, she shut them immediately. Her head was throbbing as if a truck had hit her and then hit her again just for the hell of it.

"Ooh, what hit me?" Namine muttered as she rubbed her head gently. She went into her mind to recall what had happened but it was too disoriented at the moment to piece together a flashback.

Curse the blinding pain of headaches.

"Try the floor," a smooth voice told her in Japanese. For a moment, Namine thought it was Axel, but realized that Axel didn't have a sexy voice like that.

Without considering head pains, Namine sprung up into a sitting position. It was then that she realized she was lying on a bed. A very familiar bed to be exact.

Suddenly, it hit her like a ton of bricks as everything from before she passed out filled her mind: beating up Sora this morning, going to America, meeting Axel, crashing into a tree, getting chased by man-eating raccoons, making friends with said man-eating raccoons, going to her dorm, and finding two hormonally driven college students getting it on in her dorm.

…getting it on in her dorm…

…on her bed…

..the bed that she was currently…

"Eep!" Namine screamed out as she jumped off the bed. She took a vile of holy water out of nowhere and poured it on the bed sheets. Oh god, what if the fluids were still there!

A deep chuckle stopped her from her I've-been-violated-as-a-virgin-and-is-now-being-suffocated-by-the-unholiness-of-the-room panic attack. Her deep blue eyes turned to the owner and her jaw nearly dropped.

The. Guy. Was. _Hot!_

There, a male of about twenty-one sat in a computer chair smirking at her. His ocean blue eyes seemed a bottomless pit of cocky arrogance. His golden spiky blonde hair looked like the perfect bed head hairstyle that suited him very well. He was wearing grey sweat pants (thank Kami-sama!) and was currently shirtless giving Namine a good view of his lean tan chest.

Despite being overwhelmed by this person's good looks, the comment couldn't help escaping from Namine's mouth.

"Would it kill you to put a shirt on you man-whore?"

The guy stared at her for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. He held his stomach because he was laughing so hard. Namine just raised an eyebrow not getting what was so funny.

"No, I'm serious. Get a fricken shirt on; I've been scarred enough today" Namine told him with heat rising to her cheeks. Oh yes, she would be scarred with this day for the rest of her insane filled life.

After what seemed like an eternity, the man-whore stopped his laughing tirade and looked at her smirking. Namine forced herself to not blush. She may be a weirdo but she was still a woman dammit!

Curse her late coming hormones, Namine thought begrudgingly.

"You haven't changed a bit" he told her with another chuckle. "I didn't think it was you at first, but then again, who else would have poor fashion sense like you" he told her grinning.

An anger mark appeared on the short blonde's head as her eyebrow twitched. Who did this guy think he was insulting her choice of clothing? It was comfortable and easy to move around in. That's all that matters.

"Urusai! Who do you think you are anyway? I never met you before in my life!" Namine snarled out as she clenched her fists. Her eyes squinted angrily at the insufferable male as she plotted ways on how to kill him while making it look like suicide.

A frown settled on his handsome features. He seemed disappointed that she didn't recall him; however, the mischievous grin settled back on his face as he thought of something.

"I wonder… do your drawings still suck, insane midget?" he asked her with an innocent tone, but if you looked at his face, you could see the devil's knowing smirk present on his features.

"Nani?" Namine asked him with a growl. Only one person had the guts to call her that and they were the biggest egotistic, selfish, arrogant—Namine stopped her train of insults as her body completely froze.

…cocky bastard, she finished in her mind.

Her mouth opened and closed like a fish as she stared at the male in front of her. She blinked at him as if she was making sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. As she stared upon him in shock, the bastard had the nerve to let his smirk widen.

"Yo, midget" he greeted her with a light wave.

And Namine promptly fainted.

**--**

"Sora," Kairi began with a twitch of her brow, "Can you please stop clawing at the door like a cat. It makes you look pathetic" Kairi told her husband who was currently at their front door clawing and whimpering like a kicked puppy.

"But I can't, Kairi!" Sora whined out as he waved his arms frantically up and down like a turkey attempting to get away from people trying to cook him for thanksgiving. "Namine's out there somewhere possibly being molested! I can't just sit here and let that happen! My baby needs me!" Sora exclaimed out in panic.

"I know that, Sora" Kairi replied with a sweat drop. "But we can't actually walk out of here, now can we?" she asked him trying to calm his nerves, which will in turn calm her nerves and prevent her from going berserk to get to their favorite blonde midget.

It was true; currently, the house was on lockdown with every door and window locking them inside their home. And as if that wasn't enough, the whole police squad was outside their house monitoring their every move.

It was very embarrassing and degrading to say the least.

Suddenly, the phone rang alerting husband and wife. Kairi picked up the phone with Sora right beside her in an effort to listen hoping that it was Namine calling them.

"Hey there," it was the head chief greeting them. "How are you both holding up?" he asked them with a smile. Kairi and Sora turned their hands to the camera installed in their living room knowing that's where the police chief was looking through.

"Fine" they answered dejectedly. They wanted it to be Namine darnit!

"You seem gloomy. Expecting someone else?" he asked them.

"My imouto" Sora replied with a sniffle. "She went off to America to study aboard and when she called earlier, some guy was with her in the background!" Sora nearly burst into tears. However, Kairi grabbed the back of his collar to prevent him from going back to clawing at the door.

"Oh yeah, I have a niece in college" the chief told them sympathizing. "Those were the good old days. Back when people had more restraint and not spend all their time with sex" he said.

Kairi and Sora tensed up at that.

"I mean, when you hear a guy in the background, that usually means she's probably in a room with him shirtless and their about to, you know" he ended with a good hearted chuckle.

Meanwhile, Kairi and Sora were wearing identical expressions of horror.

"But I'm sure they'll be responsible. At least people have condoms with them now. Back then you didn't have a choice for protection" the police chief ignorantly went on completely unaware of the gaping mouths and wide eyed expressions of the Haruchi couple.

The phone dropped down with a clang as Sora and Kairi Haruchi began clawing at the front door like whimpering kicked puppies.

"NAMINE!!"

**--**

Namine Haruchi sprung up alert. She could've sworn she heard her name being called by people sounding strangely like her brother and sister-in-law.

"What the hell?" Namine asked herself as her brows furrowed in confusion. "I just had the most horrible dream" she muttered to herself.

"I dreamed I left Sora and Kairi to go to America where I met a weird cab driver with awesome hair and met new raccoon comrades. Then I walked in on two people getting it on in my room and the hot male turned out to be that cocky bastard Roxas Shihara from kindergarten" Namine shuddered as she finished her monologue. She really needed to stop eating mustard covered toast with apple jelly before bed.

"You think I'm hot? I'm honored" a voice chuckled out.

"YOU!" Namine exclaimed out as she pointed an accusing finger at the male from earlier. Her eyes were wide in horror and outrage. "What the crap! I thought that was a dream!" she wailed at him.

"So you admit you dream about me?" he gave her a sly grin. Namine was pretty sure her ears were red by that statement.

"Nightmare's more like it, bastard!" she growled out. How could this be happening! Namine hadn't seen this guy for over ten years since he left for America. What were the odds that she would come across her archenemy from elementary school?

Slim to none, Namine told herself. And yet, here he was, right in front of her with all his arrogance. Kuso, this was something she could do without!

"And what the hell are you doing in _my_ room! Frankly, I don't give a shit if you were getting it on, but in _my_ room! _That_ I mind!" she shrieked at him. If he was going to whore himself around, then he should do it in his own room for Pete's sake!

A chuckle was her answer causing her to let out a yell in frustration.

"I'm not kidding around! Do you know how much disinfectant I'll need to get your germs out of here! In addition to the fact that you have scarred my virgin eyes for possibly an eternity! I'll probably have to go to a shrink about this, you know!" Namine ranted in a shout. She was panting by the time she was finished.

"You done?" he asked her with a brow raised. His arms were crossed against his chest—which Namine gratefully noticed was now covered by a navy t-shirt—as he stood a few feet away from her.

"…Hai" she spat out.

What the bastard did next surprised her to say the least. He approached her like a wolf stalking its prey. As he intruded on her personal space, her mind couldn't help but notice that he had grown taller. She barely reached his shoulder blade apparently.

Namine froze when he bended down to be in her line of sight. He drew closer to her slowly as his hot breath fanned her face. Her face became red as a tomato as her heart spasms against her chest.

"Good" he told her. "Because there's one thing wrong with your complaints" he said.

"Nani?" she asked him in suspicion. She tried to ignore the fact that this is the closest she's ever gotten to a male besides Sora. Her personality, appearance, and Sora's overprotectiveness made sure of that.

Especially the overprotectness. Definitely the overprotectness.

His mouth was right next to her ear fanning it with his warm breath. Namine kept her cool and busied herself with thoughts of deaths for him.

"…This is my room"

**--**

"Okay, the cameras aren't watching us over here" Kairi said as she and Sora were in their cellar with shovels and yellow helmets with lights on their heads.

It seems their worry for Namine finally got the better of the two Haruchis as they couldn't take the confinement anymore while Namine was possibly losing her innocence.

And it was only three hours since house arrest began too.

Oh well, Namine was more important than some stupid police punishment.

"This should be the weak spot" Sora said as he held up a blue print of their cellar. Where he got that the world will probably never know.

Their plan was very simple actually: dig a tunnel out of the house without the police being aware and fly over to America and kidnap—I mean, _voluntary_ _abduct_—Namine back to Japan with them where they can make sure she's safe from the sex-crazed males in America.

It was the perfect plan. Besides, Namine could just go to college here. They were sure her mother would agree once they tell her about the males trying to rape their baby.

With that thought in mind, the partners in crime started to dig a tunnel through the wall. So far so good. No one had come downstairs and see their plan of escape. They were sure they would get away.

Suddenly, a clang sound stopped the duo from their tracks. Sora's shovel hit something metal. He and his wife looked at the metal thing in wonder having no idea what it was.

Instead of doing the logical thing and continuing on their dig and ignoring the metal thing, Sora and Kairi pushed their luck by tapping it with their shovels again.

All of a sudden, rumbling occurred. Then, water sprayed out of the pipe in a flash washing them back through their tunnel into the cellar. Well, what was left of their cellar since the whole cellar was being flooded. The water with up to their shoulders.

"Oi! What's going on down there?" a police officer asked as he shined a flashlight down the cellar onto the married couple who had anime tears running down their faces.

_Our Namine… _

**--**

"Busotsuki! This is my room!" Namine shouted at him. The bastard had the nerve to roll his eyes and began dragging her out into the hall by the back of her collar. "Are you really as stupid as to mistake room 208—eh? Why does the door say 210?" Namine asked curiously when her companion pointed to the plank on the door outside the room. Her room was 208, not 210. So that means…

"You should make sure it's your room you're walking into. Otherwise you might walk in to see something that will scar you for life" he told her bluntly.

"Too late" Namine growled at him referring to his earlier escapades. She would be having nightmares for weeks about that.

"So, you're my roomie, huh?" he asked her with a mischievous grin. "What the odds, ne youjo?" he asked her with a malicious glint in his eyes promising her misery.

"It will just like old times" he told her. "Unless, you want to do more?" he suggested with a perverted grin.

"Drop dead, asshole!" Namine told him and slammed the door to her correct room.

**--**

"I can't believe you actually tried to dig a tunnel to escape" the police chief said in disbelief as he looked upon a soaking wet Sora and Kairi Haruchi. "What on earth were you thinking?" he asked them astounded.

"The possibility of Namine being raped" they replied with gloom clouds over their heads. Darn, they were caught!

"You guys must be really worried if you tried digging a tunnel in order to get out of your house" the chief said in awe.

"So that means you'll let us go to Namine?" the two Haruchis asked hopefully. The policed chief gave off a good-hearted laugh and grinned at them with no malice whatsoever.

"Of course not! The law is final after all" he told them grinning as if they were all good friends.

"Namine" cue teary eyes and mopes from the two adults.

This was pure hell.

**--**

Roxas Shihara sat at his computer with a bored expression. The usual mundane routine can do that to a person. Especially the routine known as college.

But then again, the mundane routine didn't really count for today, Roxas thought with a grin on his face as he recalled today's events.

At first, it didn't seem like anything was going to happen. All he had was classes and a couple of dates. Plus there was that impromptu get-together with that waitress he picked up earlier today.

And to think, just as he and the waitress were in the middle of sex, he caught ear of a small squeak of an apology from the doorway along with a small click meaning the door had closed. Now, the apology in itself didn't catch his attention nor was it the clicking of the door.

It was the fact that the apology was spoken in Japanese, his native language.

At first, he thought he had imagined it so he paid it no mind and continued on with the waitress, but then the door opened again and there was a loud exclamation from someone—female, he noted—also in Japanese.

He stopped what he was doing when he had heard a thud on the floor. When he turned to glare at the person who had interrupted, he was pretty sure he had gotten the shock of his life.

There, on his floor, was Namine Haruchi with swirly eyes and her face as red as a tomato. He thought he was dreaming until his partner whined to him about the girl's rudeness that he realized that his favorite person to tease from elementary was actually there.

Deciding to cancel his impromptu meeting with the waitress deeming the little female's presence more important, he put on some pants and shooed the waitress away. He made sure she didn't even touch Namine as she stepped over her while glaring at the blonde female.

She hadn't changed much surprisingly. She still had her childish pigtails and round thin rimmed glasses that made her look childish. Her height hadn't seemed to improve much nor did her sense in clothing. Even if she had changed her appearance, he was pretty sure he would've recognized her anyway due to her worn out maroon madras she always wore in their school days.

He had placed her on the bed for her to be comfortable as he took a shower. His thoughts jumbled as he thought of his schoolmate. He hasn't seen her in over ten years and now she suddenly pops up into his life without warning.

He remembered in their school days that he always got on her nerves. She was—still is, he told himself—fun to tease. The angry flush on her face and the fiery blue eyes she had was very refreshing to him since the day he met her.

In fact, everything about her entertained him. Call him a sadist if you want, but Namine bought out his malicious side. He couldn't help it if she was incredibly interesting to him now could he?

But when he had moved to America and abruptly left Japan, he had felt an overwhelming sense of loss. He no longer had something in the day to look forward to since his favorite toy was in another country.

It was shocking, but… he missed her.

There, he said it, he missed her. He missed her irritation; her reactions; her surprised yelps; her foul mouth; her grins; her in general. The needing and longing got so strong that he had to distract himself with studying and other things to keep her away from his mind. But at times, she would come back with a vengeance and torture him with memories of her.

Guess karma really does bite back at times, he noted with a grimace.

When she had awakened, he was pleased to see that her personality hadn't changed at all. She was still the fiery foul-mouth he had met in kindergarten. He recalled that he was excited to see her reaction when she saw him, but she hadn't recognized him at all. He didn't really change his appearance since elementary school so the fact that she could've realized it without his hints and didn't hurt him a little.

Aw well, he was rewarded with an interesting reaction when she did figure it out. She had fainted right on the spot again. It was so hilarious; he wished he had a camera for that to watch again anytime he wanted.

And then the fact that she had walked into the wrong room while two people were having intercourse thinking it was her room was possibly the funniest thing he thought she'd ever done. The girl was truly unaware of her surroundings, Roxas thought with a grin. Even in school she had the tendency to walk into the wrong room at times.

Her denseness and naiveté still astounded him today.

Still, that's what made her entertaining. That was all that matters. Now that Namine was going to school with him and even living as his roommate, he had plenty of time to make up for all those years away from her.

Looks like his mundane routine had ended for good.

**--**

Namine glared up at the ceiling. She couldn't believe the crap she got herself into this time! Was her suffering going to end anytime soon? Couldn't kami-sama just be satisfied with taking her away from her precious family and leave it at that instead of adding that cocky bastard Shihara into the mix?

With a tired sigh, Namine decided that asking herself these questions won't make her misery go away. Quickly getting changed into an oversized t-shirt—it was one of Sora's shirts that she stole—and plain shorts that stopped a little bit after mid thigh, Namine brushed her hair and brushed her teeth quietly as to not alert her roommate she was in there.

Once that was done, she locked the door leading to the bathroom to prevent a late night visitor from 210 and curled up in her dark green comforter. As she felt her eyes closing, they caught sight of a calendar hanging above her dresser across the room. Not knowing why, she stood up and approached it. On the top it said "Welcome to Harvard University". Must be something that all students were given for free.

Not speaking at all, Namine took down the calendar, crossed something out with a pen, and wrote something new. Once she was done, she hung it back up and went over to her bed. Finally, she quietly turned out the lights and went to sleep with the new writing on the calendar across from her on the wall.

_Welcome to __**Hell**__ University _

**

* * *

****08.19.08:**

**Karin: Well there you have it. Sorry it took so long to update this. I hope you all enjoyed it though. **

**Roxas: finally I show up! **

**Riku: In the most perverted way possible**

**Axel: Can't say that this meetings used often**

**Sora: Tell me about it**

**Demyx: I want ice cream! **

**See ya next time! **


End file.
